VGCats  Patapon, A game from within
by ridersjet
Summary: This Story came into my mind when i wrote for VIGI Quest i hope u likes  Featuring: Leo. Aeris, Rids, And Star
1. Whats a patapon?

PataPon: Pata—Pon (N):

The Patapon were a flourishing people until they were defeated by the Zigoton Empire. The player takes the role of their god and uses sacred war drums to direct the Patapon tribe to take back their land. As the story progresses, the Patapon also embark on a journey to Earthend to look upon "IT," a sacred object whose appearance and purpose is unknown to the tribe. The enemy of the Patapon tribe is the evil Zigoton Empire, a powerful tribe of slightly squarish creatures with red-and-black eyes (as opposed to the white-and-black-eyed Patapon) that have oppressed the Patapon since their fall from power. It becomes apparent later in the game that the Zigoton's have their own prophecy which is that when the Patapons attempt to see "IT" the world will fall into chaos. Towards the end of the game many of the main Zigoton warriors sell their souls to the dark forces in an attempt to gain more power. Eventually Queen Kharma, ruler of the Zigotons sells her soul in a final attempt to destroy the Patapons. When she is defeated the Patapons have to kill Gorl, a creature that once threatened the world. Once defeated the Patapon come to the coast, which they assume to be Earthend, and see the rising sun, which they assume to be "IT". However, unfulfilled by the anticlimactic end of their journey, they come to the conclusion that "IT" is, in fact, not the sun and to realize their destiny, they must cross the ocean to the real Earthend and continue their quest. At the end of the game there is a scene in which the Patapons and the Zigotons are working together to build a boat to cross the sea. The Patapon have constructed a boat that has been completed and they have set sail for new lands. On their way there, they are attacked by a kraken who easily defeats them and sends the Patapon into the ocean to be washed ashore in a strange new land where they come up against another tribe called the Karmen. Now it is a battle to defeat the Karmen and find out who is their true enemy. Early in the game, the Patapons discover a mysterious "hero" character, who wears a mask which boosts his abilities. He has lost his memory, and his true identity is hidden. Later, the Patapons fight against demons, who were summoned by the Karmen, and the "Dark One", who gave his soul to the demons for power. Gong the Hawkeye and his fellow Zigotons appear once more, to assist the Patapons against the Karmen. During the course of a game, the player learns of a legend, that the world was broken and the Patapons ruined because a Wakapon broke the "World Egg". At the second to last stage, the player finds out that the Hero character was actually the wakapon who broke the egg, and that the Karmen tribe was the Patapon's ancestral enemy. The Patapon Princess was trapped inside an egg by the leader of the Karmens, who plans to make the princess his queen. After defeating the final demon the Karmens summon, the Patapons journey to the end of a bridge, and find and break an egg. Dazzled by the light that emerges from the egg, the Patapons assume they have found Earthend. However, the Patapon Princess emerges from the egg, compliments them on their job well done, and tells the Hero that he has a new task- to restore the world and find the true Earthend. In the end, the Patapons are seen working with the Karmen and Zigotons to build a bridge. Upon completing the bridge, the Patapons find a mysterious box. Upon opening it seven evil spirits are released and turn all the Patapons to stone except Hatapon. A silver Hoshipon from inside the box revives Hero as Uberhero Patapon. With the help of Ton, Kan, and Chin (three other Patapons who survived), they endeavor to defeat the evil spirits.

Now this marks the new story of Leo, Aeris, Rids, and Star, in this remarkable tail they will never forget.

**Leo and Aeris' Apartment **

**General POV**

Leo, Aeris, Rids, and Star were over at Leo's apartment. Each brought a psp with them. Because today was the day Patapon 3 came out. Everyone reserved copies and everyone was going to experience this game in first person.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah sorry for not posting new chapters for "the way It should be" I'll get those done ASAP. But in the mean while enjoy this episode..**


	2. Apologize

Hello people and or fans of Ridersjet

I've been busy with other stories and voice acting

I apologize for not uploading new chapters on this story but I do hope you read my other stories.

If you have and ur waiting thanks for waiting but check out this other guy here Dreadmaster231 is his name and story making is his game

so I will begin or actually I have started writeing the new chapter for this story so expect it soon

sincerely,  
>Rids Chelum<p>

P.S. I love you all ! 3 


End file.
